Ours?
by hurufve
Summary: [CHAPTER 2/ END] "Kita menikah?"/ "Tidak.". A HunKai SeKai Fanfiction? seme!Hun. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Jongin mendengus kesal.

Sudah 3 jam penuh ia duduk di sini, menunggu Sehun yang mengajaknya bertemu dan menjanjikan sebuah kencan. _Games _yang ada di ponsel pintarnya sudah ia mainkan semua –bahkan namanya telah dicatat sebagai _the_ _highest score_–, tapi kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Perlahan, ia bangun dari duduknya dan memandang meja kecil di hadapannya. _Well yeah, _4 cangkir. Jongin belum pernah minum kopi sebanyak itu. Dasar Sehun sialan!

Jongin sudah berniat akan pergi ke meja kasir dan pulang –melupakan janji Sehun padanya lalu memarahi kekasihnya itu habis-habisan–, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemertak marah. Ya ampun, apa Sehun tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Jongin ketika menunggu dalam kesendirian? Aish.

"Maafkan aku, Jong," Sehun sampai di hadapan Jongin masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, membuat Jongin tidak bisa melihat rasa bersalah pada wajah Sehun.

Jongin mendengus. "YYA! APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI TERLAMBAT 3 JAM HAH?! APA KA-"

"Kim Jongin, ayo kita menikah!"

.

.

.

Ours?

A HunKai Fanfiction?

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin, ayo kita menikah!"

Tubuh Jongin membeku. Kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan untuk memarahi Sehun seolah tertelan habis. Nafasnya tercekat. Tatapan matanya cukup jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia terkejut.

Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya secara perlahan. Jemarinya semakin ia eratkan –meremas kuat batang buket bunga yang ada di genggamannya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya cepat, lalu memandang Sehun dan buket bunga di hadapannya secara bergantian. Senyum kecil perlahan terlukis di wajahnya. "Mengapa harus bunga?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya dan mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Apa?"

"Aku laki-laki, Hun."

"…"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau memberiku cincin.."

"…"

"… atau langsung menciumku."

Sehun menarik sebelah bibirnya –menyeringai. "Kau menginginkannya?"

"Tentu. Mengapa tidak?"

"Disini? Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka telah bersatu. Membuat suara decakan lidah yang begitu nyaring, menarik seluruh perhatian semua orang di sekitar mereka.

Sehun memainkan lidahnya dengan brutal. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba saja lidah hangatnya sudah bersarang di gua mulut Jongin. Kedua lengannya bertengger di pinggang Jongin, memeluknya, membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lebih dekat, membuat ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam.

Jongin mendesah tertahan. Tangannya bergerak sensual meremas rambut Sehun. Matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat –seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan. Lidahnya turut bertarung, berusaha mengusir 'tamu' yang merusuh di rumahnya.

Hawa di sekitar mereka memanas. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendecakkan lidah mereka keras-keras –berusaha menyadarkan dan memerintahkan mereka untuk segera memesan kamar. Tapi percuma. Telinga Sehun dan Jongin sudah tersumpal oleh desahan yang keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut mereka.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, permainan Sehun melembut. Lidahnya tidak lagi berada di dalam mulut Jongin –mungkin Jongin telah berhasil mengusirnya. Ia hanya melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Jongin dengan tempo lambat. Tidak lupa dengan cinta yang turut ia sertakan di setiap lumatannya.

Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun. Ia melakukan apa yang sedari tadi Sehun lakukan padanya –melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian. Tangannya telah berpindah posisi. Jika awalnya di rambut Sehun, maka sekarang turun ke tengkuk Sehun.

Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung cukup lama. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjadi semakin kesal dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan keduanya dalam dunia yang telah mereka buat sendiri. Serta membuat diri mereka sendiri kuwalahan dengan pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh mereka yang semakin menipis.

Perlahan, keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Masih dengan lengan Sehun yang memeluk erat pinggang Jongin, keduanya bertatapan, saling melempar senyum untuk pasangan mereka.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kita menikah?"

"Haruskah?"

"Kau telah membalas ciumanku tadi."

"Itu tidak berarti aku menerima lamaranmu."

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Kita menikah."

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. Tanpa seijin Jongin, Ia mengecup kilat pipi kekasihnya –calon suaminya–, lalu mengangkat tubuh itu dengan gaya pengantin –membuat buket bunga yang ada di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Yya! Turunkan aku, Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa lebar. "Kau berat, Sayang!"

.

.

.

"Kami ingin menikah."

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Genggaman tangannya ia eratkan,membuatnya meremas lembut jemari Jongin, serta membuat tautan tangan mereka menguat. Kepalanya masih setia menunduk, menatap lutut mereka yang tengah bersimpuh, terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala dan menatap ketiga wajah di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, kami merestu-"

"Tidak."

Sehun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bingung pada Luhan yang baru saja menyahuti permohonannya. Sedangkan Jongin diam, lebih memilih untuk tetap menunduk dan mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu? Mereka sudah dewasa, wajar kan kalau mereka ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius?" Ny. Oh angkat bicara.

"Apa yang Ibu katakan benar. Baiklah, aku merestui pernikahan kalian," kali ini Tn. Oh yang berbicara.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Lu. Lagipula, apa masalahnya?"

Luhan mendengus kesal, kemudian berdiri dan dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya. Jongin mendongak, bola matanya bergerak mengikuti tubuh Luhan yang menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan Luhan. Kalau begitu, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap untuk beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Secepatnya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun!"

BRAK

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Membuat tubuh cicak-cicak yang ada di dinding bergetar ketakutan. Membuat beberapa pigura yang tergantung di dekat pintu terjatuh dan pecah begitu saja.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke kasur. Ia tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan ibunya yang sudah dipastikan akan marah melihat kondisi pigura-pigura itu. Luhan punya cukup banyak uang. Ia bisa membeli lagi dan mengganti pigura-pigura yang pecah. Bahkan dengan yang lebih bagus.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap fotonya dengan Sehun yang ia pajang di nakas, membuat darahnya naik semakin tinggi. Ia bangun dengan cepat, lalu meraih pigura itu dan membantingnya keras-keras.

Mata Luhan berkilat marah. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya memerah. Rahangnya mengeras. Gigi-giginya bergemertak marah. Terlalu jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang sangat gusar. Namun perlahan, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Akan kupastikan pernikahan bodohmu itu batal, adikku sayang."

.

.

.

"Cieee~ yang akan menikah~"

Jongin hanya diam, menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel di tangannya dan mengabaikan Minseok yang mulai menggodanya.

Minseok mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Jongin, melirik layar ponsel Jongin yang menampilkan sebuah kentang yang memiliki sepasang mata. "Kau sudah akan menikah, Jong. Mengapa masih memainkan _game _ seperti itu?"

Jongin mendengus pelan, kemudian menggeser bokongnya sedikit menjauh dari Minseok. "Terserah aku dong, Hyung!"

Minseok terkekeh pelan, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "Hahh.. aku iri sekali denganmu."

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Minseok heran. "Eung?"

"Aku juga ingin menikah, Jong."

Jongin hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya, kembali mengabaikan Minseok dan terfokus pada _pou_-nya.

"Aish. Berikan tanggapan yang berarti dong, Jong!"

Jongin kembali menatap Minseok. "Memangnya Hyung mau tanggapan seperti apa?"

"Seperti.. 'maaf, aku mendahuluimu, Hyung' atau 'kau pasti akan segera menikah Hyung', kata-kata seperti itu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Nah,begitu dong," Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan keluarga Oh akan datang melamarmu?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Kata Sehun sih, kejutan. "

"Oh." Minseok membulatkan bibirnya. "Oh ya, waktu _fitting_ baju nanti, aku ikut ya?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu. "Tapi.. apa tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa."

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau tolak lamaran Sehun, Jong."

Jongin bergerak kecil, berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya. Matanya masih terus menatap Luhan yang seolah ingin menusuknya dengan tatapan matanya. "Maaf Hyung, aku tidak bisa."

Rahang Luhan mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Matanya menyalang marah, membuat Jongin merasa sedikit takut dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tatap aku, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menelan ludahnya dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya untukmu."

"Tidak, itu semua hanya kebetulan, Hyung."

"Kebetulan? Kau pikir memendam perasaanku itu hanya sebuah kebetulan?!"

Jongin meringis pelan ketika mendengar nada suara Luhan yang meninggi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu marah. "Maaf, Hyung."

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya, batalkan pernikahan kalian."

"…"

"Aku pergi."

.

.

.

"-ong? Hei, Jangan melamun!"

Jongin terkesiap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat, kemudian menatap Sehun yang terus melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya. "O-oh, maafkan aku."

"Ada apa hmm?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. TIdak ada."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus lembut kepala Jongin. Matanya menatap Jongin khawatir. "Kau ada masalah? Kita bisa mengundurkan tanggal pernikahan kita kalau kau mau."

Jongin tersenyum samar dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Hun. Tidak perlu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu mendorong pelan kepala Jongin mendekat padanya –bibirnya. Ia mengecup pelan kening Jongin untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik saat Sehun memberikan sentuhan padanya. Sentuhan Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang, membuatnya melupakan semua masalah yang membebani kepalanya.

Sehun melepas kecupannya. "Jangan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,oke? Katakan saja kalau kau punya masalah."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi aku sedang tidak punya masalah sekarang."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Terserah."

Jongin kembali terkekeh, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk meninju pelan lengan Sehun. "Kau mudah marah, Hun."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah."

"Tidak."

"Marah."

"Tidak."

"Marah."

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum menang. "Tuh kan, kau marah."

"Aish. Aku membencimu, Sayang."

Dan kekehan geli milik Jonginpun memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka sore itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian akan memakai tuxedo warna apa?" Minseok tersenyum lebar, menatap bergantian pada Sehun dan Jongin yang berdiri di depannya.

"Putih saja," Jongin buka mulut. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Sehun dan menatap mata calon suaminya. "tak apa kan, Sehun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengitari butik tempat mereka melakukan _fitting _untuk baju pernikahan mereka. "Terserah padamu, Sayang."

"Baiklah, putih." Minseok mulai mengobrak-abrik kumpulan tuxedo putih yang tergantung di sana,mulai mencari model yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. "Oh ya, Jongin juga pakai tuxedo atau.."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Atau?"

"..memakai gaun?"

_Shit._

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya merah padam. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara tawa Sehun yang menggelegar, menertawakan dirinya. "Tu-tuxedo, tentu saja. A-aku kan laki-laki."

Minseok terkekeh kecil. "Tapi kan kau yang akan menjadi mempelai wani-"

"Bisakah kalian menyelesaikannya dengan cepat? Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk duduk di sini selama berjam-jam hanya untuk menunggu kalian memilih baju."

Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan cepat setelah mendengar suara ketus Luhan. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan Sehun memandang Luhan bingung.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, Hyung. Sudah ada Minseok Hyung di sini."

"Lalu membiarkan telingaku memanas karena ocehan Ayah? _Hell no_."

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah. Kami tidak akan lama, ya kan Sayang?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Luhan memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

H-1

Tanpa Sehun sadari, besok akan menjadi hari sakral bagi hidupnya –dan Jongin. Mulai besok, hidupnya akan berubah. Bukan lagi tentang dirinya, melainkan tentang mereka berdua –Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Sehun merasa gugup. Perasaan gelisah terus menghampiri dirinya, membuat matanya sulit sekali menutup untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun mengubah posisi tidurnya. Terlentang, miring kanan, miring kiri, bahkan tengkurappun telah ia coba. Tapi nihil. Otaknya tak kunjung berhasil membuka pintu menuju dunia mimpinya.

Sehun pasrah. Ia menyerah. Tak apalah jika ia tidak tidur malam ini. Toh, acara besok dimulai sedikit siang. Jadi, ia bisa tidur sebentar waktu pagi menjelang.

Sehun kembali pada posisi awalnya –terlentang. Membuat kedua matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Membuat pikirannya melayang membayangkan detik-detik yang telah ia tunggu selama hidupnya, yang akan terjadi esok hari.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia berani bertaruh, besok pasti akan menjadi hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

KRIET

Alis Sehun bertaut. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, memandang pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka dari luar. Cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah menyusup melalui celah yang timbul, membuat kamarnya tidak segelap sebelumnya.

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Derit pintupun berhenti terdengar. Hati Sehun mulai was-was. Apakah ada pencuri yang memasuki rumahnya?

"Siapa?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki berpiyama yang tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku."

Sehun tersenyum lega. "Oh, Hyung. Aku kira siapa."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan masuk memasuki kamar Sehun. "Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya. "Tidak. Aku gelisah sekali."

"Tidak apa. Itu normal bagi orang yang akan menikah."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa sampai Hyung datang ke kamarku tengah malam begini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa adikku yang satu ini sudah tidur atau belum. Dan juga.." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan juga?"

Luhan menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di belakang tubuhnya, mengacungkan sebuah benda –yang Sehun yakini adalah sebuah pistol– ke arah tubuh Sehun. ".. memastikan jika besok pernikahanmu akan batal."

DEG

Dalam kegelapan kamar, Sehun memandang Luhan horor. Matanya bergerak pelan, memandang bergantian pistol di hadapannya, serta Luhan yang tengah memasang seringainya.

"Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Jongin.."

"…"

".. atau acara pernikahan kalian besok akan berubah menjadi upacara kematian."

.

.

.

_To be continued_

_._

_._

_._

wallaaaaaaaaaaa~ gue balik~ :D

ada yang nungguin gue? gue yakin nggak ada wakakaka xD

well yeah, sebulan kemarin gue sibuk. masuk sekolah, terisolasi dari dunia luar pula hiks u.u

selain itu, gue kemarin juga puasa yaoi lol

and guess what? gue menang, walau nggak sebulan penuh wkwkwk xD

dan.. kayaknya 2 minggu mulai tanggal 4, gue bakal sibuk lagi, terisolasi dari dunia luar lagi, dan nggak bisa maen sebagai hurufve lagi hukshuks T_T

buat Two Inches, gue nggak tau mau ngapain si Sehun lagi. udah kebayang gimana ending-nya tuh ff, tapi buat nglanjutinnya susah banget hehe ._.

apa Sehun gue matiin aja lagi, biar end beneran? wakakakaka XD

oh iya, ini pertama kalinya gue bikin ff hunkai dengan masalah external, biasanya kan internal tuh. jadi gimana? aneh kah? (iya, aneh. ff gue mana pernah nggak aneh xD)

udah ah. pokoknya, makasih buat yang udah baca :D gue cinta kalian :*

gue nyadar writing style gue membingungkan, soooooo gue butuh kritik dan saran :3

jadi, mind to review? :3

gue ngrestuin adanya flame dan bash (asal bukan cast ataupun couple), so feel free to type anything in the review box :D

.

.

MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN DAN SELAMAT LIBURAN BAGI YANG TIDAK^o^

gue minta maaf kalo cuap-cuap gue nyakitin hati kalian cemuuaaa. pokoknya, gue minta maaf kalo gue punya salah :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Jongin.."

"…"

".. atau acara pernikahan kalian besok akan berubah menjadi upacara kematian."

.

.

.

Ours?

A HunKai Fanfiction?

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Keringat dingin mengucur pelan mengaliri pelipisnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat akibat jantungnya yang mendadak berpacu. Pikirannya kacau –tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sulit sekali untuk berpikir.

"Kau bisa kehilangan semuanya kalau kau hanya diam, adikku sayang." Luhan menarik seringainya semakin lebar. Tangannya bergerak untuk memasang peluru pistolnya –menimbulkan bunyi 'ctek' yang begitu nyaring.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di dalam rumahnya. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Sehun berkata, "Kau akan tertangkap jika kau menembakku disini, Hyung."

"_Well_, _why should I?" _ Alih-alih luntur, seringai semakin terbentuk di bibir Luhan. Tanpa ragu, Luhan menarik pelatuk pistolnya –menembak Sehun. Membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Hyung! Ap–"

Dalam keheningan, peluru itu melesat tepat di sampingnya. Menjatuhkan 10 hingga 15 helai rambut coklat tuanya. Tubuh Sehun membeku. Kepalanya mungkin sudah bocor jika saja ia bergeser – walau hanya 3 sentimeter– tadi.

"Eh? Melesat ya?" Luhan terkekeh pelan –entah menertawakan kebodohannya, atau wajah shock Sehun yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Sehun hanya bergeming, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"_See?_ Aku sudah merencanakan ini semua dengan baik, Sahun sayang." Luhan kembali mengisi pelurunya. Tak lupa, seringainya masih setia terpatri di bibirnya. "Apa kau pikir aku terlalu bodoh untuk melupakan peredam suara?"

Sehun kembali menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berputar-putar lagi. Katakan pilihanmu, atau aku akan menarik pelatuknya dalam hitungan ke 3."

Sehun perlahan memejamkan matanya –memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir, serta berjaga-jaga bila saja ia tidak bisa menjawab hingga hitungan ketiga.

"Satu."

Sehun mulai menimbang-nimbang. Jika ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Jongin, mungkin Jongin akan membencinya. Ia mungkin juga akan gagal menjalankan drama-batal-menikahnya ketika melihat Jongin menangis. Namun sisi baiknya, ia bisa terus melihat dan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Dua."

Jika ia memilih mati, pernikahannya juga akan batal –itu pasti. Jongin juga pasti menangis, tapi bukan karena kekecewaan seperti pada pilihan pertama, melainkan kehilangan dirinya –itu mungkin. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat dan bertemu dengan Jongin, tapi paling tidak, ia akan mati dalam keadaan dicintai oleh Jongin.

"Ti-"

"Akan kubatalkan pernikahanku." _Oh yeah, _semoga bukan pilihan yang salah.

"Bagus. Terima kasih telah tidak membuat tanganku kotor dengan membunuhmu." Masih dengan mengacungkan pistolnya, Luhan tersenyum kecil. Matanya terus menatap lurus mata sipit adiknya. "Sekarang, hubungi Jongin dan undang dia kesini."

"Untuk apa?" Sehun bertanya ketus.

"Aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apa benar kau membatalkan pernikahanmu atau tidak."

"Besok saja. Jongin pasti sudah tidur sekarang."

"Besok kalian sudah menikah, Bodoh! Lakukan atau kau akan kehilangan nyawamu."

Dengan terpaksa, Sehun meraba nakas di sebelah kasurnya –mencari-cari dimana ponselnya berada. Matanya terus menatap Luhan yang menatapnya tak sabar –mata kakaknya itu terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Melihat Luhan yang tampak sedikit lengah, Sehun menyeringai tipis. Masih dengan tangan kiri yang meraba nakas, ia mulai bergerak untuk mengambil alih pistol di tangan Luhan. Tubuhnya ia majukan perlahan sehingga menjadi lebih mudah untuk menggapai targetnya. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk merampas pistol terse–

–sebelum sebuah peluru kembali melesat tepat di samping kepalanya. Membuat gerakannya terhenti seketika. Membuat bahu kanannya dipenuhi dengan helai rambut yang jatuh akibat sebab yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Cepat lakukan dan jangan macam-macam." Luhan berujar santai, namun menuntut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menempelkan mulut pistolnya dengan kening Sehun. "Seperti ini, sudah cukup 'kan?"

Sehun mulai tegang, tapi ia terus berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya kemudian kembali meraba nakasnya untuk menemukan ponselnya. "Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Jongin saat ia sampai di sini 'kan?"

"_Well,_asal kau menepati janjimu."

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja ia temukan. Ia menekan tombol 1 di layar ponselnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum tedengar nada sambung telepon.

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku yang menyuruhmu membatalkan pernikahan kalian, mengerti? Aku bisa saja membunuh Jongin kalau kau melanggarnya."

Sehun hanya diam mendengar ancaman Luhan. Hatinya masih sangat ragu untuk melakukan ini, sebenarnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

'_Yoboseyo.'_

"Y-yoboseyo." Suara Sehun terdengar gugup.

'_Sehun?'_

"E-eung. Ya, ini aku."

'_E-emm.. ada apa?'_ Tak hanya suara Sehun, kini suara Jongin juga terdengar gugup.

"E-emm.. kau belum tidur?"

'_A-aku sudah akan pergi ke kamar sebelum kau menelpon.'_

"O-oh, maafkan aku."

'_Ti-tidak apa, Sehun. Kau sendiri belum tidur?'_

"Belum. Aku gelisah sekali."

'_E-emm.. Ya, aku juga.'_

Sehun terdiam setelah itu. Keheningan melanda sambungan telepon mereka. Membuat Luhan yang terus mengawasi Sehun mendelik tidak suka. Melihat itu, Sehun cepat-cepat menyambung percakapan mereka. "Jongin-ah."

'_Eung?'_

"Mau ke sini?"

'_Untuk apa?'_

"M- mungkin kalau kita tidur bersama, kita jadi tidak gelisah lagi."

'_E- eh? Aku tidak mau.'_

"Kenapa tidak?"

'_Aku malu, Sehun.'_

"Besok kita sudah menikah, Jong."

'_Justru itu yang membuatku malu.'_

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Jongin yang begitu lucu. Menggemaskan sekali. Sehun berani bertaruh, Jongin pasti sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal sekarang.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, Bodoh!" Luhan mendesis pelan sembari mendorong pistolnya yang menempel pada kening Sehun, membuat Sehun terkesiap dan mengingat tujuan utamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sekarang, apa kau akan datang?"

'_Kalau itu darurat, kenapa tidak dikatakan di telpon saja?'_

"Kurasa itu tidak akan bagus."

'_Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Awas saja kalau kau hanya main-main. '_

Sehun tersenyum kecil –atau mungkin sedih? "Ya, tentu."

_'Oke, sampai jumpa.'_

Sehun segera memutus sambungan telpon mereka setelah itu. Ia mendogak, menatap Luhan dengan mata marahnya. "Kau puas?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, sampai pernikahanmu benar-benar batal."

Sehun mendecih, lalu membuang wajahnya dari Luhan. Membuat mulut pistol Luhan bergeser ke bagian keningnya yang lain. "Kenapa?"

"Eung?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin kami menikah?"

"Harusnya kau menanyakan hal itu sejak dulu, adikku."

Sekali lagi, Sehun mendecih. Lalu kembali menatap wajah Luhan yang begitu menjengkelkan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?

Luhan mendorong pistolnya semakin dekat. "Maksudmu setelah kalian batal menikah? Tentu saja aku akan–"

"…"

"–menikah mungkin?"

Sehun terkesiap. Jadi, selama ini kakaknya menyukai Jongin? "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan. "Menurutmu, apa maksudku?"

"Kau gila."

"Tidak, aku waras."

"Kenapa kau tidak menentang kami sedari dulu?"

"Eoh? Kau lupa? Aku sudah menentang sejak kalian datang untuk minta restu ibu dan ayah saat itu."

Sehun terdiam. Tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa Luhan memang tidak menaruh dukungan pada pernikahan mereka sedari dulu. Mungkin ini memang salahnya yang bersikap tidak peka, bukan salah Luhan yang pendapatnya tidak penah didengar.

"Aku–"

Suara Sehun terhenti ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar –sebuah pertanda bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk ke nomornya. Sehun terdiam memandang ponselnya yang menampilkan nama kekasihnya.

"Angkat!" perintah Luhan.

Sehun menurut, lalu menggeser ikon hijau yang ada di layar ponselnya. "Yoboseyo."

'_Yoboseyo.' _Sehun mengernyit ketika suara yang ia dengar bukan milik Jongin.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

'_Apa anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?' _Kerutan di kening Sehun semakin banyak ketika orang itu balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku kekasihnya."

'_Kalau begitu, cepatlah bergegas dia–'_

Sehun menahan nafasnya.

_'–kecelakaan'_

_._

_._

_._

Oh Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan sebal dari para suster yang tengah berada di sana. Sekilas, Sehun bisa melihat para suster itu terus melotot dan memperingatkannya untuk menjaga ketenangan. Tetapi Sehun tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya kekasihnya. Hanya calon suaminya. Hanya Kim Jongin seorang.

Sesekali, Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah berlari di sampingnya. Luhan terlihat cemas, sama sepertinya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia seharusnya khawatir akan keadaan Jongin sekarang. Tetapi tidak, kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan saat ini bukan itu, melainkan ia khawatir Luhan akan merebut Jongin dari sisinya.

Keduanya menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mata mereka menangkap 3 huruf besar yang tertulis di pintu sebuah ruangan.

Ruang UGD.

Itu yang dikatakan wanita yang berada di balik meja resepsionis tadi. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, menangkap bayang sesosok lelaki yang duduk diam di ruang tunggu. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya,membuat poninya jatuh menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Maaf, permisi."

Lelaki itu tampak terlonjak kaget, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang terlihat mengantuk. "Eung?"

"Maaf, apa Anda tahu dokter yang bertugas di sini?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku."

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Luhan sudah akan menarik Sehun untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana ketika suara lelaki itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya.

"Tunggu."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengernyitkan kenignya. "Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Namamu tertulis di kontak ponsel kekasihmu."

Sehun terkesiap. Ia memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tak tau, dokternya tak kunjung keluar sedari tadi."

Sehun mendesah pelan, diikuti dengan Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya. "Terimakasih telah menghubungiku tentang masalah ini."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai satu-satunya orang berada di sana."

Luhan mengernyit. "Jadi, kau saksi satu-satunya?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Sudah larut sekali, jarang ada orang yang mau keluar malam-malam begini."

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Jalanan sedang sangat sepi, tidak ada kendaraan apapun di jalan. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan pulang dari supermarket 24 jam, dan saat itulah aku melihat mobilnya melaju begitu kencang."

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya. "Mengebut, maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku sempat kesal karenanya, tapi rasa kesal itu berubah seketika aku melihatnya membanting setir ketika ada seekor kucing menyebrang."

"Kucing?"

"Ya. Mungkin kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan mengerem sebelum benar-benar dekat dengan kucingnya,mengingat kucing itu bisa terlihat meski dari jarak yang jauh. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya, Jongin adalah pengemudi yang baik –oh, bahkan Jonginlah yang mengajarinya menyetir beberapa bulan lalu. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal, Sehun yakin ada yang salah dengan kejadian ini.

"Aku menduga, mungkin dia mengantuk, ini sudah malam sekali, bukan?"

Sehun dan Luhan hanya manggut-manggut. Masuk akal juga. Seingat mereka, Jongin memang orang yang mudah mengantuk.

"Ini semua salahmu, Hyung." Sehun mendesis tajam, matanya ia lirikkan pada Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "_Well, _ini akan memudahkanmu, Hun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jadi tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan pada Jongin kalau kalian akan batal menikah besok 'kan? Karena sudah pasti besok per–"

"SETELAH SEMUA INI TERJADI, KAU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN HAL ITU?!" Sehun membentak Luhan keras. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya merah padam setelah meluapkan amarahnya. Keadaan yang sepi menjadi semakin hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun seorang.

Luhan mengerjap sejenak –terlalu kaget dengan adiknya yang membentaknya untuk pertama kali. Ia menarik seringai tipisnya. "Itu tujuan utamaku, sayang. Kau lupa?"

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Sehun sudah mulai melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Luhan, sebelum tangan lelaki penolong tadi menahan lengannya, menyuruhnya untuk bersabar, dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

Luhan hanya diam. Matanya terus membalas tatapan tajam Sehun padanya. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan seringai, namun lebih tipis dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan memberi kabar pada Ibu dan Ayah."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki.

Ia bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya tengah berlari ke arahnya –dan Luhan– sekarang. Di belakang ayah dan ibu mereka, kedua calon mertuanya berlari menyusul. Sehun tersenyum miris. Ya, mungkin kedua orang itu tak bisa menjadi mertuanya dalam waktu cepat–maupun lambat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sehun hanya memandang lesu keempat orang di hadapannya, lalu kembali menunduk. Membiarkan Luhan menjelaskan apa saja yang diketahuinya tentang keadaan Jongin.

"Jongin koma."

Hanya dua kata, namun mampu membuat wajah keempat orang itu menjadi lesu. Dua orang di antara mereka sontak meneteskan air matanya. Menghasilkan suara tangis yang terdengar begitu pilu di telinga Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap pelan, berusaha kembali menetralkan kedua matanya yang memanas. Cukup. Ia yakin Jongin tidak akan suka kalau ia ikut menangis bersama para wanita di hadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika telinganya mendengar pertanyaan itu di sela isak tangis ibu Jongin. Ia menatap bingung pada empat orang di hadapannya. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Pernikahan kalian," jawab ibu Jongin, masih terisak dalam pelukan suaminya.

Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin Jongin memang bukan jodohnya, mengingat cobaan-cobaan mereka yang begitu berat –sejak pertama mereka bertemu hingga H-1 pernikahan. Mulai dari massa yang tidak menerima hubungan mereka, Luhan yang menentang mereka, hingga taruhan nyawa seperti sekarang. Sungguh, Jongin mungkin memang bukan jodohnya.

"Undangan sudah terlanjur disebar." Ibu Jongin kembali berbicara. "Kita tidak mungkin membatalkan acara esok hari."

"Kami–"

"Aku tahu bagaimana solusinya."

Suasana menjadi hening. Semua mata menatap ke diri Luhan seorang. "Bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak akan membatalkan acara pernikahan besok."

"Tapi Jongin–"

"Kita ganti saja mempelainya."

Semua orang mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan menikah–"

"Dengan siapa? Kau bahkan belum punya keka–"

"–Kim Minseok."

Sehun membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

".. kakak Jongin."

.

.

FIN?

.

.

wkwkek sorry ya, HunKai shippers, but..

LUMIN SHIPPERS! THIS FIC IS YOURS! ^O^

soooo sorry buat yang nungguin, updatenya lama ya? iya, gue sibuk banget sekarang, nggak kayak dulu u.u /yang biasa pm-in gue pasti tahu u.u/

gue merasa bersalah banget ya ampun. ada yang sampe nagih gue soalnya. yaampun sorry banget :3 makasih yaa udah nungguin :*

o iya. banyak yang ngira ini hankai? bahkan hunhan? wkwk tapi ternyata lumin lol

hunkai shippers, jangan marah yaa kalo endingnya kayak gini. gue kan udah kasih tanda tanya di pairingnya, itu artinya gue masih ragu apa endingnya pake tuh pairing apa nggak :3

lagian, gue kan udah bilang di summary, kalo mereka nggak nikah. sooo, jangan salahin guee :3

udah ah, gue nyebelin yaa? ending nggak memuaskan, tulisan nonsense pula. ugh. sorry yaaaaa

makasih buat yang review kemarin. gue sayang kalian :3

oke, mau review?

gue tau kok perasaan kalian pas baca nih fic. nonsense banget kan? wkwk iya iya gue ngerti

tapi satu kata di kotak bawah bakal sangat berarti buat gue yang lagi galau ini :3

at least, mind to review? :3

.

.

o iya, ada yang nonton TLP? ada hunkai moment nggak?

tapi nggak mungkin ya? mereka kan jarang bikin moment. ya ampun, ngarep banget gue u.u

btw, CELAMAT HARI FUJOSHI!

telat banget sih, tapi gue belum ngucapin wkwk

.

.

_ "Kau terlihat senang sekali tadi."_

_ Minseok menyamankan posisi duduknya, matanya terus menatap ke depan, menolak untuk menoleh pada Luhan di sampingnya. "Apa?"_

_ Luhan pun tak menoleh, terus berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Saat fitting."_

_ "Oh. Itu." Minseok terkekeh pelan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_ Wajah Luhan yang kusut semakin terlihat menyebalkan. "Dasar aneh."_

_ Minseok tertawa pelan. "Kau juga harus senang, Sayang."_

_ "Apa?"_

_ Minseok menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kita akan menikah, kau tidak bahagia?"_

_ Luhan mengernyit, turut menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

_ "Kita. Menikah."_

_ "Tapi kita tak bisa–"_

_ "Kenapa tidak?"_

_ "Sehun dan Jongin aka–"_

_ "Kita bunuh saja."_

_ Luhan melebarkan matanya. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya spontan. Ia menatap Minseok tidak percaya. Terlebih ketika Minseok malah menatapnya santai –seolah membunuh adalah hal yang biasa. "Kau gila?"_

_ "Tidak."_

_ "Tapi–"_

_ "Kenapa? Kau takut adikmu mati? Kita bunuh Jongin saja kalau begitu."_

_ Luhan bergeming. Matanya masih terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, berpikir telalu keras dalam memilih cinta atau keluarganya._

_ "Bagaimana?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Kita bisa menikah,Lu. Bayangkan itu!"_

_ Luhan mengangguk ragu. "B-baiklah."_

_ Minseok tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bagus. Itu berarti tuxedo kita tidak sia-sia."_

_ Kening Luhan kembali berkerut. "Maksudmu?"_

_ "Tadi aku pesan tuxedo dengan ukuran tubuh kita." Minseok menambah sepotong kekehan renyah di akhir kalimatnya._

_ "Kau gila."_

_ Minseok hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat Luhan untuknya. "Tapi kau suka kegilaanku kan?"_

_ "Well, hanya untuk saat seperti ini."_

_ Minseok kembali tertawa, mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sebal. "Baiklah, jadi begini rencananya.."_

_ Luhan mendekatkan telinganya. "…"_

_ ".. paksa Sehun agar mengundang Jongin ke rumahmu tengah malam. Jongin pasti akan mengendarai mobilnya. Lalu, aku akan mengurus sisanya. Mudah 'kan?"_


End file.
